Neglected
by Shaanon
Summary: Bagaimanakah perasaanmu bila seluruh perkataanmu tidak diindahkan sama sekali? Oh, Kise Ryouta tahu perasaan itu. AoKise.


**Neglected**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rate: K+**

**Main Pair: AoKise. **

**Warnings: kemungkinan OOC. **_**Absurdity**_**. Gagal galau.**

**A/N: Mencoba menulis cerita pada saat pelajaran matematika itu adalah suatu tindakan yang saaaaalah besar. Satu lagi, **_**writer block,**_** enyahlah! Heee—aah!**

* * *

Tanpa ia sadari, Kise Ryouta melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah itu. Dan haruskah ia menyalahkan takdir atau insting yang telah membawanya ke dalam kelas ini?

Pintu terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras.

**Grek.**

Ia menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Oh? Aomine-_cchi_!"

Pemuda itu bersenandung ria, senyuman penuh suka cita tersungging manis di bibirnya. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya bergantian, meniti langkah demi langkah mendekati objek tujuannya; Aomine-_cchi—_ehm, Aomine Daiki.

Yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas bangkunya.

Badan dicondongkan, dan kedua tangan disilangkan di atas meja, menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya—yang terlihat begitu damai terbuai mimpi. Kedua kelopak mata mengatup, menghalangi Kise untuk dapat menatap manik biru tua yang begitu ia idamkan.

Kise memiringkan kepalanya, "kenapa ia tertidur disini ya?" punggung tangannya menyentuh pelan dahi berlapis kulit gelap itu, merasakan kehangatan menjalar di indra peraba sang pemuda pirang, begitu juga dengan sebuah perasaan nyaman dan membuatnya bernostalgia.

Perlahan, tangannya ia naikkan, menyapu surai-surai kasar Aomine. Sebuah kesempatan langka bagi Kise untuk dapat menyentuh kepala sang kekasih, dan kenyataan sedehana itu sanggup membuatnya tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Kise duduk di kursi kosong di depan Aomine. Entah milik siapa ia tidak peduli.

"Aomine-_cchi_, dengar yah. Tadi aku bertemu Midorima-_cchi,_ loh." Kedua kakinya ia tekuk di depan dada, lengannya ia regangkan sementara bibirnya terus berkicau. "Aneh-aneh saja. Masa' _lucky item_ hari ini adalah bunga matahari?"

Kise meletakkan dagunya di atas lututnya, dan memeluk kedua kakinya. "Yah, aku tidak tahu itu _lucky item_ atau bukan, sih. Seperti biasa, ia jahat padaku. Aku tidak digubrisnya sama sekali... Jahat, 'kan?"

Aomine bergeming.

.

.

.

"Terus aku melihat Kurokocchi."

Jemarinya melipat. Lipat, lipat, dan lipat.

"Dia sedang berkelana."

Lipat, balik. Lipat lagi.

"Jalan-jalan ke tempat yang sepi, dan saat aku sadar, ia telah menghilang dari kejaranku." —helaan nafas—"seharusnya aku mencarinya, yah. Bagaimana kalau ia hilang? Atau diculik?"

Melipat. Dan merapihkan kembali lipatan tadi.

"—atau tertabrak?"

Tekuk, tarik, dan _voila._

Sebuah bangau kertas telah lahir. Sayangnya kertas yang ia pakai adalah kertas bekas yang ia temukan di sembarang tempat.

.

.

.

"Hei, Aomine-_cchi_."

Bagaimanakah perasaanmu bila seluruh perkataanmu tidak diindahkan sama sekali? Oh, Kise Ryouta tahu perasaan itu.

"..."

Dia sering mengalaminya. Sering sekali. Terkadang orang yang tidak menggubrisnya memang sengaja melakukan itu—demi melihat protesan manis dari Kise. Mirisnya, hari ini sudah dua kali ia diabaikan. Atau tiga? Bahkan ia sendiri sudah lupa.

"Lihat."

Dahulu kala, ia adalah sebuah bintang yang sangat bercahaya. Sesosok figur dengan kepribadian yang sangat menyenangkan, dengan berbagai macam karakteristik yang bernaung dibawahnya. Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Namun, mengapa ia tidak diindahkan?

"Bunganya sudah mau layu, tahu."

Oh. Ironis.

"Kasihan yah..."

Mungkin sekarang cahayanya sudah mulai redup,—seperti warna bunga lili ini.

.

.

.

"Momo-_cchi_ terlihat bahagia."

Kise memulai kembali.

Kini ia berdiri di samping Aomine, menatap berbagai kegiatan klub tengah berlangsung di bawah sana. Orang-orang terlihat begitu kecil, seperti semut. Berdiri di atas sini—lantai tiga lebih spesifiknya,—membuatnya merasa lebih superior dibanding manusia-manusia itu. Seakan ia dapat menginjak siapapun yang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Ia kembali berceloteh.

"Aku melihatnya di toko bunga tadi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu berseri."

—Begitu juga dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui kaca transparan kelas itu. Menerpa wajahnya.

Ia memunggungi kaca, kini menghadap sang pangeran tidur. Telunjuknya menyentuh bangau kertas yang ia letakkan di atas kepala Aomine.

"Kira-kira, bunga apa yah yang dia beli?"

**Tluk.**

Bangau itu terjatuh. Aomine mendengkur.

.

.

.

Diam-diam Kise mencuri pandang.

Oh. Dia masih tertidur.

Kise memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menghembuskan nafas, membuat beberapa heli poninya terbang melawan gravitasi, sebelum kembali lagi ke posisi awalnya. Kedua mata ia pejamkan.

"Bangun dong, Aomine-_cchi_... Kau belum mati, 'kan?"

.

.

.

Kise menghela nafas panjang, ia berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan wajah terlelap Aomine. Suara dengkuran samar-samar dapat terdengar.

Entah apa yang membuat Kise tertarik pada pemuda yang satu ini. Jemarinya mengelus pelan pipi Aomine, membisikkan kalimat cinta yang ia tahu tidak akan sampai. Oh betapa malunya dia kalau Aomine terbangun saat itu.

Hening.

Kise tersenyum nelangsa. Memandangi surai sang malam sekali lagi dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

Mungkin tidak buruk juga kalau ia terbangun sekarang.

"Hei Aominecchi, aku disini, tahu—"

.

.

.

"—buka matamu dan lihatlah aku..."

.

.

.

"...Kise?"

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki. 17 tahun. Baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

Manik biru redup memindai sekelilingnya. Sebuah kelas yang sama; tak ada satupun kursi atau atribut kelas yang berubah dari sebelum ia terlelap—seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia yang menghampiri kelas ini. Makhluk hidup dalam bilik hening ini hanyalah dirinya, serta bunga-bunga lili di atas meja guru yang mulai terlihat lelah akan hidupnya.

Matanya ia kerjapkan. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Berusaha mengembalikan kembali seluruh kesadarannya. Dan mengingat kata apa yang ia ucapkan secara spontan tadi, membuat Aomine Daiki terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak surai biru tuanya.

"Haha—"

.

.

.

Suaranya terdengar serak.

.

.

.

"bicara apa aku ini? Dia kan sudah tiada."

.

.

.

Di kaki meja, sebuah bangau kertas malang pun terabaikan.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: Absurd. Ya memang. Jadi, Aomine bermimpi tentang Kise atau Kise itu hantu?**

**Hantu seganteng itu? Yes, me want. Gentayangi aku, sayang /no. **


End file.
